Young Justice: Joker Unbound
by basilask
Summary: After a mission goes horribly wrong what will Batman do to save those close to him...


Gotham City

June 1st, 11:02 EST

Team Year Five.

"This is Nightwing, approaching co-ordinates. Waiting for further instructions. " Said Nightwing, "Then again cancel that last statement, the trucks are beginning to move out."

"Hold position and wait for back up, Batman out."

"That's a negative Batman; the trucks are fully loaded and are moving out. Bruce I can handle this."

"Nightwing, hold your position I'm almost there."

"They are moving out! It's now or never?"

"Ok, slow them down. Just create a diversion don't do anything reckless. Acknowledge" Batman said in his usual serious voice.

"Acknowledged."

5 minutes later...

"Okay so the shipment may not reach before the deadline. But on the positive side..."

"Good job Nightwing now hold your position and wait further order."

"Yeah, haven't got anything better to do anyways."

Time went on agonizingly slow. Finally Batman arrived.

"Status report" said Batman, as stern as ever.

"Shipment was being carried by two trucks; the departure of both has been delayed."

Batman stood with his former protégé Nightwing on a rooftop of an 8 story building. In front of them they could see a factory which was guarded by lots of man all armed.

"Has he shown up yet?

"Nope, not ye...he's here!"

As both Nightwing and Batman had anticipated, they saw in the factory amongst the men the clown prince of crime, the Joker.

Meanwhile,

"Okay boys its time load and move out. Remember don't let me down boys or I might just have to let you down. HAHAHA." said The Joker to his men.

"You heard Mista J, now move!" shouted Harley quin besides her puddin.

"Do you think he's coming here puddin?

"We'd be fools not to think so, my dear Harley." said the Joker, "And you know what, IM COUNTIN ON IT! HAHAHA" as he began his laughing fit.

"Mr.J, sir..."

"What is it?"

"Sir ... The trucks..."

"Have finally left. Take that Batman! Right in your pointy headed face! HAHAHA"

"No sir they've been stopped."

"WHAT! HOW!"

"Sir we don't know. One minute they're okay and in the next they aint."

"Must I do everything around here? I mean is it too much to ask for everything to go smoothly." said Joker while grabbing his gun and loading moving towards his henchman.

"You're not gonna kill me are you?" questioned the man.

"No. I'm not gonna kill you." said the clown prince of crime.

Breathing a sigh of relief the henchman started to walk towards the exit door of the room, which lead to the loading bay.

That is until 'BANG!' a gunshot was heard and the next thing that happened was that the henchman fell to the ground, blood running out through a newly created hole in his forehead. The Joker kneeled down to the lifeless body and began; "Now I didn't say she would not kill you. HAHAHA!"

Harley still standing, with her hand out stretched, gun in her end. "First thing bozo it's 'Mista J' and only I can call him that!" said Haley with a goofy yet a very evil laugh that would send chills through any normal person.

"That's right now come on Harley, the public waits."

"Coming Mista J"

Following the joker out of the factory to the loading bay.

Upon entering the bay the joker saw his men moving around all armed with the best guns that could be robbed from any armory.

The Joker stood upon a stage with a rostrum in front of him where a microphone was set up.

"Now boys quickly fix the trucks up and move out, I feel that batman had something to do with this, and when you see batman I want you to take those guns of yours and blow his pointy head to oblivion! Now men surround this building and make sure to guard it with your life okay!" said Joker, "While you two", while pointing to the two men standing closest to him, "fix these trucks and move out!".

As his men began to surround the factory, he and Harley began to get ready to make their grand escape.

"Yo Boss!"

"What is it?" replied the Joker a little frustrated.

"The trucks are fixed. We can move out now"

"Oh Goody! Let's move" said joker as a smile graced his face once again.

And no sooner were those words said that the sound of gunshots were heard all around the factory which only presented the fact that Batman had arrived.

"Time to go! Get a move on already!" the joker said.

The whole factory became silent. Only the sound of the rushing winds was heard, nothing more nothing less. The joker got into one of the trucks with one of his men while Harley got in the other. The first truck, in which joker was present managed to escape however the second truck was stopped by a projectile thrown by the former boy wonder.

"Nightwing secure the factory. I'm going after Joker!" ordered Batman.

"Affirmative.", replied Nightwing

Even after all these years Nightwing new not to go against Batman's orders and began taking down every henchman that came to take him down. There were at least dozens of men and only one Nightwing.

"Don't these odds look a little unfair?" said Nightwing.

"Don't worry Nightwing this'll all be over before you know it!" shouted a henchman.

"I was talking about you guys!" said Nightwing as he took out his boom sticks and began bashing each and everyone's skull…

Meanwhile….

"Drive steady now!" Laughed out Joker.

"Where you goin boss?" asked his henchman

"To give the Batman a little gift! HAHAHA" Exclaimed joker.

The Joker opened the door and began to climb to the roof of the truck. From on top of the truck he began to fire his machine guns at the Bat-Mobile. However the Bat-Mobile remained undaunted. When the magazines of the guns got empty the joker frowned only to smile again as he got his bazooka and aimed it for the following Bat-Mobile. He fired the bazooka and expected to strike the Bat-Mobile but only to have missed. As he was reloading Batman took this opportunity to strike. He jumps out of the Bat-Mobile and kicks Joker right in the face. The Joker landed with a loud 'THUD'. HE quickly rose to his feet and got out his knife in his hands and stood waiting for the Dark knight ready to fight anytime.

"So good of you to finally show up. I mean I honestly thought that you weren't gonna make it but then the sound the skulls' of my men bashing against something hard told me that you had arrived." Said the joker, "HAHAHAHA cause you know my nights out without you are just too boring. HAHAHA!"

"Give up now joker. Make it easy on yourself and me."

"Now that would spoil all of the fun I've got in stored for you! HAHAHA"

"You've been warned" said the Dark Knight as he brought a fist to the joker's face then another punch to his gut and a right cross sending the joker down. The Joker got up with a little effort, wiped away the blood coming from his cut lips, and began swaying his knife only producing a cut on the dark knight's thigh. Not a deep cut but enough to draw out blood. The joker frantically sways his knife all the while laughing like a maniac; however Batman easily dodges all of his strikes. Finally seeing an opening Batman blocks joker's blow and grabs his arm over his shoulder giving it a downward jerk making the joker drop his knife and groan in pain. Then Batman punched joker in the stomach and leg sweeps him down. The joker began to feel quite dizzy, fighting on the rooftop of a container truck on a freeway in Gotham all the while people in their cars driving close to the truck became a sort of unwanted audience.

"Time to end this!" shouted out Batman while performing a backflip and landing on the bonnet startling the driver, who In a state of shock slammed the truck in the side of the freeway and down went the truck on the road below. Batman, as quick as ever, shot his grapnel gun to the ledge above holding on to the driver but to his surprise, joker also managed to get a hold onto him.

"Now you didn't you were gonna leave without saying good bye, now did you?" teased Joker as he took out his knife and stabbed batman in his thigh making him release his hold on his grapnel gun and down went batman the driver and the joker. Batman landed a bit shakily on the pavement because of the deep cut in his thigh whereas the driver fell hard with joker landing on top of him and crushing his windpipes and banging his head. As blood pooled out of the driver's mouth there was no doubt he was dead. Joker got up dusted himself and began walking towards Batman, who had straightened himself up. They both were about to duke it up once more had it not been for the car which stopped near the Batman.

"Surprise B-MAN!" squeaked out Harley as she picked up her bazooka and fire towards him. He managed to dodge the head on collision with the projectile however he failed to avoid the impact of the blast which sent him a good away from the joker and the car.

"Nice work Harley! not that I needed your help but nice work!"

"Oh Mista J!" squeaked out Harley in a lovey dobby voice.

"Now let's go. Did you get the thing I asked you to get?" asked Joker

"Of course Puddin', He's right here." Laughed Harley as she pointed towards the trunk of the car.


End file.
